


Let the Future Be Born

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Poe Dameron, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealous Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Past Torture, Reconciliation, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo comes back from the Supremacy with Rey, and that makes all the difference.





	Let the Future Be Born

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rivals to Lovers
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He was home.   
  
Poe wished that he knew how to react to that, if he was to be perfectly honest. Mostly, he thought, he was angry. Really angry. After what Kylo Ren had done to him, after what he hadn’t done — and then he walked back into his life like it was no big deal?   
  
Like nothing had happened?   
  
Kylo sat with Rey on the Millennium Falcon, away from the others. There was something about it that gave Poe an uneasy feeling. It was because Kylo was sitting with the girl that he kidnapped and tortured. That was it. He was just worried for Rey’s safety.   
  
And yet, there was something in the way she called him “Ben” so freely that was enough to cause an unpleasant prickle in him. She had no right. He had known Ben far longer than she had. What had she known him for, a week, and she was talking to him like they were old friends.   
  
Poe sighed before turning back to Kaydel. She sighed. “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you? About the new fighter model?”  
  
“Right. Sorry.” Kriff, had he really drifted off that much?   
  
***  
  
It was en route to Bespin that he confronted Kylo. “Let me put it this way, if you hurt Rey in any way, shape or form, I’m not going to be happy...”  
  
Kylo looked at him, tilting his head slightly. Then, “I wouldn’t hurt her.”  
  
“You didn’t have any reservations about hurting her on Starkiller Base!” _Or me, on your ship._ He almost didn’t care that Kylo could read thoughts. Almost.   
  
“I regret it,” Kylo said. “And I regret hurting you.”  
  
“Regret...isn’t good enough.” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I...kriffing hell, I hate that I love you.”  
  
The words escaped from him before he could stop it.   
  
Kylo’s eyes grew wide in that moment. “I...need time,” he said. “To think about this.”  
  
And he looked so vulnerable in that moment that it almost reminded Poe of Ben Solo again.   
  
***  
  
Kylo stopped avoiding him on the fifth day of being in hyperspace.   
  
He sat on the bed in Poe’s room and said, “I’ve thought about it. I do...love you. More than anything, more than I could love myself. The truth is, I’m not...used to being loved. H — my father loved me, but not my mother. Certainly not my uncle. I’m not used to any of this.”  
  
“Maybe you should.” Poe said. “I hate what you’ve done. I still love you. I don’t have to choose. I can do both.”  
  
Kylo nodded. “And I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Because...I love you, with all my heart.”  
  
“You’re not afraid anymore?”  
  
“To quote Bastila Shan, nothing can feel safer than being loved by you.”  
  
“Good.” Poe smiled. “So...where do we start?”  
  
“I can try repairing what we had. One day at a time.”  
  
***  
  
They reached Bespin in that moment, and Poe could tell that Kylo was already nervous about facing his Uncle Lando. He had already faced his mother, naturally. This, though...  
  
Poe squeezed his hand. It felt nice, just to be able to do that. “You’re okay,” he said. “I’ve got you.”  
  
“I suppose. Poe...I killed his best friend. How can I possibly face him?"  
  
“I’ll help you.” Poe said.   
  
They exited the Falcon. Lando greeted them — only to stare in disbelief at Kylo. “Ben Solo, is that really...”  
  
Kylo took a deep breath. Poe could tell how much the name Ben Solo still pained him. “Uncle Lando, I know I did terrible things. I can’t even begin to describe how sorry I am — ”  
  
Lando crossed over to him. “How could you kill your own father?”  
  
“Snoke ordered me to. But...I know it’s not an excuse. I’m trying to make up for it...”  
  
“You idiot,” Lando said. “I can’t believe you’re back.”  
  
He hugged Kylo abruptly. Poe moved out of the way, giving the two time to reunite. Kylo drew away in that moment. “I’ll tell you everything when we’re inside.”  
  
Kylo did. And even hearing about Luke trying to kill Ben, about Snoke’s abuses (all of which Kylo rattled off with the emotion of reading a grocery list), Poe couldn’t help but clench the table, hating both of them. Lando actually cursed — before apologizing.   
  
Finally, Lando said, “Why didn’t you go to me? Or Poe? We could have protected you.”  
  
Kylo bit his lip, looked down. “I thought Snoke would complete my training. I was wrong.”  
  
Poe took his hand again, despite himself. Kylo smiled at him. Poe could at least be grateful that he could help Kylo, however he could.   
  
***  
The first time that Kylo and Poe had sex, it was on Bespin.   
  
“You sure that you want to do this?” Kylo said. “After — ”  
  
Poe reached up to stroke Kylo’s cheek. “Absolutely.”  
  
Kylo looked over him like he was some sort of miracle in and of itself. "Poe, I want this too, but what if I hurt —”  
  
“You won’t,” Poe said. “Honest.” _Not more than you already did._  
  
Kylo leaned in in that moment, and kissed him. It was gentle, tentative, questioning, before Poe returned it. It grew more intense, more feeling, even as Kylo stroked Poe’s hair, ran fingers through it. Poe swore that it was getting messy from their kiss. Eventually, Kylo broke away.   
  
“I want you,” he said. “I just don’t know where to start.”  
  
“You could start by getting me out of these things.” Poe smiled a little even as he spoke.   
  
“Yeah. Good start.” Kylo kissed him again, before kissing down his neck. He looked up at Poe. “Is this okay? Do you like this?”  
  
“I — ah! — love it.” Poe hadn’t thought his neck would be so sensitive...  
  
“That’s good.” Kylo traced kisses over his collarbone before undoing his shirt. The shirt, concealing his chest from view. Poe moaned even as Kylo took a nipple into his mouth, tracing over it with his tongue until it pebbled.   
  
“Kylo,” he murmured. Kriff, he hadn’t thought his nipple would be so sensitive.   
  
Kylo let the nipple go with a soft pop. “Are you okay?”  
  
Poe sighed. “It felt good, you beautiful idiot. Stop worrying.”  
  
Kylo nodded before continuing on. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “A vision. How no one else has touched you before is inconceivable.”   
  
“I just never had time. Kriff,” and here Kylo kissed and petted his belly, “You’re doing so well. Really.”  
  
Poe’s hips jerked, ground against Kylo’s own, and Kylo actually moaned, moving to undress. Once his clothes were tossed to the side, Poe could take him in. His hard, arching cock, thick. His chest, muscled and gorgeous.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Poe said. “Everything about you. Just...rub against me. I need you.”  
  
Kylo nodded. Their cocks bumped and brushed together, and Poe moaned aloud at the friction. Kylo rubbed against Poe’s cock, against his thighs, murmuring apologies and love declarations all at once. Poe kissed him just to shut him up, even as they thrust and ground against each other.   
  
“Kriff, Kylo.” Poe’s voice came out as a whine. “Your hand, please...”  
  
Kylo’s hand stroked him towards climax, and when he did come, it was like bliss. Shaking, trembling. When Poe asked to return the favor, Kylo accepted, and Poe jerked him towards completion. They stood there a while, panting, hands sticky, before Kylo hugged him.   
  
“We still have a lot to do,” Kylo said. “Let’s face the future together.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe drew away from Kylo, beamed. “Together.”


End file.
